Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & -2 \\ -1 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ E$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -10 $